


Halloween Treat 2007 - Boromir/Théodred

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2007 [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Boromir Théodred ficlet written as a treat for a visitor to my virtual door for Halloween 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Halloween Treat 2007 - Boromir/Théodred

**Author's Note:**

> A Boromir Théodred ficlet written as a treat for a visitor to my virtual door for Halloween 2007.

**For just_ann_now**

 

The secret of their love did not diminish its power; it kept them strong in the face of adversity. They relived the passion from their last meeting, letting it defeat cold, lonely nights. Soon, Boromir thought, his mind reaching for his lover. Soon, Theodred thought, clearly feeling his soulmate. Miles apart they set out on patrol, keeping each other safe by the purity of their love.


End file.
